


Smile

by csichick_2



Series: Stargateland Multimedia Bingo [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt Smile</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt Smile

Wendy smiles at Cameron and Jason as they tend to their newborn daughter. She knows Cameron had long ago given up on being a parent, but his two best friends becoming parents and finding a partner of his own had reawakened his own desire.

Cameron's cousin getting pregnant young provided the perfect opportunity. She was only sixteen – still a child herself – but was hesitant to give the baby up to a complete stranger. She would only let someone in the family adopt her child so that she could still see her grow up. While Wendy is concerned about how this will ultimately affect her niece, she's glad that Cameron has the chance to be a parent.

Wendy knows she won't see her granddaughter nearly as much as she would like – Cameron and Jason can't talk about what they do, but they're stationed about as far away as one can get – but she plans to spoil Baby Caitlin whenever she gets the chance.


End file.
